The invention is based on a flow rate meter as defined hereinafter. A flow rate meter is already known in which changes in the position of the measuring valve can occur abruptly when the flow rate of a medium is in the vicinity of its maximum. When such a device is used in the intake line of internal combustion engines, this abrupt change causes an incorrect adjustment of the fuel mixture of the engine, which can result in errors in adaptation and in vehicle operation.